¡Cuentos a la Bleach!
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: Cuentos protagonizados por los pequeños shinigamis, ¿Hay alguno que no se salve de ser humillado? ¿¡Espadas atacan el Seiterei! -¡EL SIGUIENTE ES MIO!- ¿Y no se suponía que Ulquiorra estaba muerto. /YAOI, (Posible no Hetero).
1. Chapter 1

**Hiker: ¡Ola! Decidí que hay que probar nuevos andares. Más andares… Más *O*)/ Y por esoooooo… ¡Decidí hacer este fic! **

**Roy: No te basta con lo de idiota, sino que también quieres ser ruidosa. **

**Hiker: Callaos Roy, no arruines el momento.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: He decidido hacer de Yukio (El mero de los videojuegos que es derrotado por (SPOILER) Hitsugaya en el 464 del manga, como alguien normal. Si tienen problemas pues… Vayan a la oficina de quejas.**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

Era un día normal en el Seiterei… Claro que de normal no veo porque tiene que ser. ¿Por qué? Te preguntaras tú.

Bien. Yo seré su narrador de este cuento. Me llamo...

-¿Quieres empezar de una vez?- Esa es la voz de mi jefe arruinando mi gran entrada.- Matsumoto…- Ya que estoy visualizando una vena en la frente de mi Taicho ¡Empezare!

Era un día normal para… Ehm… Este…

-¿No has elegido un cuento?- Ahora me interrumpía Urahara-san. ¿Qué hace aquí? Ni idea.

-¡HABER YA!-

**NORMAL.**

La rubia miro al que hizo el grito y encontró la cara de negación del Kurosaki mirándola. Ella solamente río nerviosamente mientras veían como todos los presentes la miraban.

-¡Bien! ¡Cambio de Narrador!-Exigió el Hitsugaya.- ¿Quién está conmigo?- Medio Seiterei alzó la mano.- Sin objeciones entonces…

-¡Pero Taicho…!-Interrumpió Matsumoto para ser interrumpia.

-¡Sin objeciones he dicho!-Demando con un aura obscura alrededor.

-Ya que todos ustedes no quieren narrar. Lo haré yo.-Se levantó Rukia empujando a Matsumoto del asiento y sentándose para abrir el libro.- ¡El día de hoy será…! ¡Los 3 shinigamis y el espada feroz!-

Todos tenían una gotita.

-Estoy seguro que ese no era el título.-Murmuro Ichigo pero a cambio recibió un librazo.

-¡A callar! ¡Sufran las consecuencias de no narrar!-

**HORA DE RUKIA DE NARRAR.**

Era un día normal por el vecindario de Kurakara. La temperatura estaba a menos de 30 C° y…

_-¿Puedes iniciar?-_

_-¡SILENCIO!-_

Y ahora nos íbamos a donde estaban 3 Shinigamis haya tirados como vagos. Mirando la luz de la luna.

_-Ya me confundí… ¿Es de día o noche?-_

_-Noche…-_

Bueno, estos cer… Digo Shinigamis se llamaban: Ichigo, Kenpachi y Byakuya. O por sus alías, Tontín..

_-¿Ese no era un pitufo?-_

_-¡BASTA! ¡ICHIGO CENSURADO!-_

_-¿PERO POR QUÉ?!-_

_-Cállate y escucha.-_

Decía, tontín, Flojo y Trabajador. Ese día. Habían decidido partir a nuevos rumbos y encontrar el tesoro One Piece asique se independizaron.

-¡Adiós Mamá!-Se despedía Ichigo.

Los otros dos simplemente movieron la mano en señal de despedida.

-¡Adiós! ¡Adiós Hijos Adoptados!-Se despedía con lagrimitas la madre.- ¡LA TEVENOVELA YA EMPEZÓ!-Dijo al oír la tele.- ¡DETÉN TÚ VENGANZA MARI CRUZ!-

-Oh… Qué bonita despedida.-Decía el mayor de todos, Byakuya.

Y los tres marcharon dejando a su madre ver a Mari Cruz y su venganza. Pero, aquí es donde comienza la historia verdadera. Un día IchiTín (¿?) caminaba por Karakura para ver si encontraba un gremio de magos o cualquier cosa que le ayudase pero… Se encontró con un vendedor de pajas.

-Ola k ase? Caminando o k ase?-Pregunto incoherentemente el vendedor.

-¡Oh! ¡Hola humilde vendedor! ¡Me llamo Ichigo!-Se presentó dándole los datos a un desconocido.

-¡Ah madre santa! ¡Soy Urahara! ¡Un simple vendedor de pajas!-Exclamaba el hombre.

_-Asique un simple vendedor…-_

_-Lo dices siempre, asique no te vengas quejando.-_

-Bien señor, ¿Me vendería paja para construir mi casa?-Pregunto Tontín y el hombre asintió.

Una vez después de tener la paja entre sus manos…

_-Esperen. Ichigo, ¿Desde cuándo sabes que las casas se hacen con paja?-_

_-¡CÁLLENSE! ¡YO SOY UNA POBRE VÍCTIMA DE ESTE CUENTO!-_

Y otro día después de ese, Flojo se encontró con un vendedor de palitos.

-¿¡QUIERES PELEA!? ¡ÉNTRALE!-Asusto tanto al pobre vendedor que dejo los palitos tirados.

El hermano mediano se encogió de hombros y agarro los objetos tirados para hacer una casa.

Mientras el menor de ellos se dedicaba a hacer su casa de paja, porque todos sabemos que él era Einstein en vivo y en directo, el hermano de medio hizo su casa de palitos.

Ahora otro día luego de ese. Byakuya paseaba por Karakura. Byakuya resultó ser más inteligente que sus muy pero muy inteligentes hermanos, y compró cemento y ladrillos.

Byakuya activo su modo Bob el constructor e hizo una casa que el llamo algo de Noble y otras cosas.

Pero como los hermanos rivalizaban o que sabremos, sus casas estaban juntas.

Cuando Trabajador vio lo que hizo Ichigo fue hasta su casa.

-Idiota, pero como se te ocurre hacer una casa de paja. ¡La espada vendrá y te matara!-Expresó fríamente el mayor de todos.

_-En realidad soy yo el mayor de todos.-_

_-Tú cállate Kenpachi, que mi fama está siendo tirada por los suelos.-_

_-Y Kurosaki… Puedo preguntar ¿Qué fama?-_

_-¡…! No tengo que decir, Toshiro. No tengo…-_

_-¡Capitán Hitsugaya!-_

Siguiendo antes de ser interrumpida. El idi… Digo, el menor lo miro sin comprender.

-Pero qué dices. ¡Está bien pro!-Dijo señalándola.

-Haya tú, no me interesa. Voy a visitar al otro.-Siguió su camino hasta estar en frente de la casa de palitos.-Kenpanchi… ¿Cómo rayos te vino la gran idea de hacer una casa de palos? Dime si viste los Hermanos García.-Byakuya se preguntaba miles de veces. ¡¿Cómo pude tener unos hermanos tan idiotas?!- ¡Esos hermanos están arruinando a mi familia!-Dicho esto fue corriendo a su casa para hacer llamadas y despedir a esos hermanos de la mala suerte.

Ni le dio tiempo de contestar al pobre peleador…

_-Pobre tú cara.-_

_-Más la tuya.-_

_-Gr…-_

_-Arg…-_

Un día como otro. ¡La espada vino a atacar! Y toco la puerta de Tontín.

-¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! ¡NUESTRO DUELO NO HA ACABADO KUROSAKI ICHIGO!- Gritaba el bullineador de puertas.

-¡Nah, mañana o pasado! Zangetsu no está en forma.-Explico y se volvió a dormir.

-¡QUE HABRAS TE DIGO PUES!-

-¡ARGH! ¡CÁLLATE QUE ME DAS MIGRAÑA!-Expresó para ver quien era.

-¡SUFICIENTE DE ESTO!-Y la espada de tanta tontería con su zanpakutou destrozo la casa.

-Oh mierda…-Y salió corriendo a casa de su hermano mayor.- ¡KENPANCHI! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA QUE ME VAN A MATAR!-

Y un durmiente Kenpachi le abrió la puerta y le dio un golpe para que luego pasará.

-¿Qué trae por aquí hermano?-

-Ah pues ya sabes, pasar tiempo con la familia y eso…-Sarcasmo y lo miro enojado.- ¡PUES PORQUE ME QUIEREN COMER, MATAR, MUTILAR, LO QUE SEA!-

-Sí, sí…-

DIN DONG.

-¿Quién es?-

-La vieja Inés.

-Lo siento no conozco a tal persona, vuelva más tarde.

DIN DONG!

-¿Quién?-

-¡ABRAN LA PUERTA, ESTO ES UN ASALTO!-

-Asalto tu madre. Ahora déjame dormir.-

-¡HABER! ¡CORTARE, CORTARE!-

-¡Y LA CASA DERRUMBARE!-Dijeron los shinigamis al uní sonó.

_-Se volvió loca… Mira que cambiar una frase tan épica…-_

_-Otra que hablen les corto la lengua.-_

La casa se desplomó por tanta cortada que los dos shinigamis salieron corriendo a la casa de Byakuya.

-¡DÉJANOS ENTRAR!-

-¿Quién es?-

-¡TUS HERMANOS!-

-…-

-...-

-Lo lamento, pero no los conozco.-Y cerró la puerta con llave.

-Hay no jodas…-

Kenpachi e Ichigo apunto de derribar la puerta en ese mismo instante Byakuya la abrió y quedaron tirados en el suelo.

Vino la espada y de nuevo lo mismo ocurrió.

Pero con Sebonzakura destrozo a la espada y vivieron felices.

Ichigo se consiguió una nueva vida en Inglaterra y formó parte de 1 D como manager, pero luego renunció y dijo que tomaría venganza y abrió una Starbucks que solo Hipsters entran.

Kenpachi se volvió luchador estilo libre y muchas veces se enfrentó a un tal Ryohei Sasagawa.

Byakuya pasó el resto de su vida tomando té y sentándose a tomar el té de la tarde, y el té nocturno.

Y asi vivieron… Felices…

**NORMAL.**

-Por siempre.-Rukia cerró el libro y sonrió ante tal obra maestra de los dioses.

-…-Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Y es por eso que Rukia no debe tomar chocolate, ¿Lo entendieron Niños?-Dijo después de un rato de silencio dirigiéndose a Yukio y a Hitsugaya.

-¿A quién le llamas niño?-Alzó el puño Toshiro.

-¡Si, lo entendí!-Dijo obediente el otro e Ichigo lo despeino.

-Hmp!-Se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-¿Byakuya estás bien?-Renji miraba a su capitán confuso.

-Ya que he vencido a la espada, seré rey en el próximo cuento.

-Ya se le subió a la cabeza…-Susurro Abarai.

-¡SILENCIO ESCORIAS! ¡MI MOMENTO DE BRILLAR A LLEGADO!- Dijo una Soi Fong con sobre dosis de alcohol.

-¡NOO!-

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: …**

**Roy: …**

**Marth: …**

**Flik-Lobuenoquesomosnormales…**


	2. El Princeso Holgazán

**Hiker: ¡OLASA! (¿?) Hola´s! Alguien me dejo comentario y soy más feliz que mi conejo.**

**Roy: Tú conejo siempre tiene una mirada inexpresiva.**

**Hiker: ¡¿Pero qué dices?! XD.**

**Roy: Tal vez sea por la dueña…**

**¡COMENCEMOS!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**NORMAL.**

Todos veían a Soi Fong que se caía de borracha.

-¿S-soi Fong?-Yoruichi y Urahara se miraron nerviosos.

-Oh… Mierda…-

**SOI FONG HORA DE BRILLAR (¿?).**

El cuento de hoy tratara de… La Vaga Durmiente.

_-Soi Fong… No se llama asi…-Ichigo._

La Holgazana Durmiente era un chico que sus padres les encantaba travestirlo. Pero no importaba porque le quedaba bien…

_-¡Que no se te olvide que soy Rey!-_

¡Todavía tengo cordura Comandante!

_-Soy Byakuya…-_

Y decía… La Holgazana…

_-¡INICIA DE NUEVO!-Todos._

Okey…

Hace mucho tiempo, ósea 200 siglos, hubo una familia real integrada por 2 que pronto sería 3… La reina, Ukitake Juunshiro.

_-¿Por qué soy la reina?-Ukitake._

Ya que Ukitake Juunshiro quedaba bien como la reina, quiero decir, "Cabello largo" "… Y si lo vestimos parece niña…"

_-¡HAZME A MÍ EL PADRE!-Kyouraku._

_-¡NO!-Byakuya._

Y el padre, Byakuya Kuchiki.

_-¡EN SU CARA BITCHE´S!-Byakuya._

Esta gran familia, luego de una noche de…

_-No lo digas, por favor…-Rogaba Rukia._

_-Cierto, tenemos a dos puros aquí.-Yoruichi._

_-¿Quiénes?-Ichigo._

_-Hitsugaya-Taicho, Ukitake-Taicho… ¿Te diste cuenta?-Kyouraku._

Luego de una noche de… ¿Por qué se llevan a Ukitake y a Hitsugaya?

_-No queremos pervertirlos.-Kyouraku._

Bueno, después de una noche de **** salvaje, procrearon a un niño… ¡Y si es posible! Cuando el niño nació todo el pueblo asistió a la fiesta, excepto la mala, donde los 3 ángeles de Charle estaban presentes o eran personas drogadas vestidos de hada. Estás hadas eran supuestamente "mágicas" y le concederían 1 deseo cada una.

-Mi deseo es… (Este…)

_-¡HABER! Soi Fong cuenta al estilo Hermanos Grimm por favor…-Ikkaku._

Argh… Bien.

Una reina, o rey… Y un rey por más que intentaban no podían tener un hijo.

_-¿Cómo lo intentaban?-Yukio e Hitsugaya._

_-No pregunten.-Ichigo y Kyouraku._

Asique al Rey Byakuya se le ocurrió la gran idea de… Meter a la reina en un estanque de líquido de procedencia no identificada, asique emprendieron viaje a… Ese lugar y empujo a la reina al tanque.

-¡PERO NO ME TIRES!-Exclamo llorando a mar.- ¡No sé nadar!-

Luego de unas semanas, una rana, ¡sí! una rana, les aviso que tendrían un hijo, Byakuya quería una niña aunque Ukitake quería al niño, asique pelearon todo el día hasta que decidieron, o mejor dicho Byakuya decidió, vestirlo de niña.

Pasados los 9 meses se dio a luz a un niño, para colmo de Byakuya y alegría de Juunshiro. En el bautizo, invitaron a 12 borrachas mágicas, de las cuales solo 4 no se drogaron. Todos los pueblo estaban allí, excepto la mala madrina que se puso en rebelión contra el apartamento de hadas madrinas por accidente.

-Mi deseo para este recién nacido es la belleza, interna como externa.-Dijo, la hada Quincy, Ishida.

_-¿S-soy un hada? ¡PAPÁ, ME MENTISTE!-Ishida._

_-Eres un Quincy Hada, no te confundas.- Renji._

-Mi deseo para la niña.

-Es niño…-Corrigió el Padre-Madre…

_-¡GENTLEMAN!-Todos._

-Bueno… Mi deseo para… el… Es la inteligencia.-Dijo la hada humilde, Hanatarou.

_-Eso me alaga…-Hanatarou._

-Mi deseo es la bondad…-Dijo la 3ra hada, Kenpanchi.

_-La mato.-_

_-¡NO, ESPERATE KENPACHI!-_

Justo cuando la 4ta y olvidada hada, Tinker Bell, iba a dar su deseo. Alguien interfirió la fiesta.

-¡MUAHAHAHA! ¡DOMINARE AL MUNDO! ¡YO, AIZEN! ¡LA HADA REVOLUCIONARÍA! ¡MUAHAHAHA! ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!-Gritaba un tipo que parecía Gannondorf con mallas.

-¿Tiene mallas?-

-Sí, sí tiene.-

-… ¿Eso es un… tutú?-

-Sí, sí lo es…-

-¡QUE NO! ¡ES UNA ARMA LETAL QUE ME DIO GIN, MI SECUAZ MALVADO!-Aparece Gin atrás dándoles a todos amor y paz.

-…-

-¡PERO ESO NO ES EL PUNTO! ¡VINE PORQUE USTEDES NO ME INVITARON, MALDITOS NOBLES!-Los acuso.-

-Pero si te dimos invitación…-

-¿En ser…? ¡NO! ¡NO ME ENGAÑARAN! ¡CUANDO ESE MALDITO PRINCESO CUMPLA 15 AÑOS SE PINCHARA EL DEDO CON UN HUSO DE HILAR…! ¡Y MORIRA! ¡MUAHAHAHAHA!-Reía maniáticamente con rayitos de fondo.

-¡IMPERDONABLE!-Grito histérico Byakuya.- ¡A MI HIJA NO LA MATARÁN!-

-Hijo…-

-¡A MI HIJO NO LO MATARÁN!-

Entonces la 4ta hada empujo al hada con mallas y los señalo con el dedo acusador.

-¡FALTA MI DESEO, MALDITA SEA!-Y la 4ta hada, Rukia Kuchiki.

_-¡Aparezco!- Rukia._

-¡Mi deseo es que, no morirá, solamente dormirá ella….-

-El.-

-…El y todos los habitantes del pueblo por 100 años! ¡muahahahaha!-

_-¿Por qué la risa malvada?-Ichigo._

_-¡Alto! No entiendo, ¿Por qué no solamente deshizo el hechizo? ¿Y por qué involucro a todos?-Histugaya._

_-¡CÁLLENSE!-Soi Fong._

El rey mando a destruir toda hilera en el mundo y estuvieron bien por 14 años. Hasta que cumplió los 15 años. El padre ya había contratado a los de Quiero mis 15, pero entonces… El princeso…

…

…

¡Histugaya Toshiro!

_-¡¿Por qué yo?!-Hitsugaya._

_-Cabello blanco, ojos verdes… Actitud fría y cínica… Mi vida tiene sentido.- Ichigo._

_-Tú cállate fresa.- Histugaya._

_-¡UUUUUUH! ¡LE DIJO FRESA!-Ikkaku._

Bueno, Toshiro era un niño enano…

_-La mato.- Hitsugaya._

Pero violable y ukeable.

_-Zaraki-Taicho ¿Me ayudas?-Hitsugaya._

_-Eso es un crimen de preguntar.-Kenpanchi._

Asique ese día, de sus 15. Con el elenco de mis 15 siendo abucheados él se salió porque odiaba a las multitudes y encontró una torre, creyéndose Rapulsel subió y encontró una hilera.

_-¿No estaban extintas?-Yumichika._

Con curiosidad e inteligencia vio la punta filosa y entonces se acerco tanto que su dedo se pincho y sangre brotó.

_-Espera, alto. ¿Cómo no murió desangrado por los 100 años dormida dónde la herida se infectaría o algo?-Unohana._

_-Secretos de la vida…-Urahara._

Y cayó dormida y todos pararon la fiesta y todos se cayeron dormidos, de hecho uno que estaba en el techo se desmayo y cayó al suelo, por suerte había algo que detuvo la caída.

Y asi pasaron años, y años, y años, y años y años y años y años y años y…

_-¡ENTENDIMOS!-Todos._

Y años. Hasta que cierto príncipe de tierras lejanas, del rey de… Ehm… Karakura o Hueco Mundo, no sé, llegó al reino donde subió la torre, ya que le pareció muy bella. Ese príncipe había oído de las vecinas escándalos el chisme del Princeso durmiente.

_-¿¡Me va… La va.. Lo va a despertar!?-Hitsugaya._

_-Si… Te despertará…-Yachiru._

_-…¿Por qué tu aire siniestro, Teniente-Yachiru?-Hitsugaya._

_-Por nada…-Yachiru._

Subió la torre, e impresionado por su cabello…

_-¿No era belleza?-Renji._

Lo beso…

_-¡¿QUÉ ME QUÉ?!-Hitsugaya.- ¡EXIGO UN NUEVA VOTACIÓN PARA PRINCESO!-_

_-Imposible, es lo que hay.-Soi Fong._

_-¿Y quién era el príncipe?-Komamura._

Buena pregunta, Taicho-Komamura. El príncipe era nada más y nada menos que…

Ichigo Kurosaki.

_-Ichigo…-Hitsugaya._

_-¡E-es solo un cuento!-Ichigo._

Se casaron, tuvieron **** salvaje toda la noche de bodas, y hubo pachanga.

FIN!

**NORMAL.**

-Kurosaki Ichigo… Te atreviste a tocar al más joven de nosotros.-Apunto Kyouraku sacando sus armas convirtiéndolas en Bankai.

-No saldrás vivo…-Hasta Mayuri sacaba su espada.

-Lo siento Ichigo, mereces morir.-Sonrió sádicamente, Urahara, sacando a Benihime.

-Mi inocente Taicho…-Saco su espada Matsumoto.

-Oh… Asique el menor de nosotros tiene pretendiente…-¡Hasta Hirako sacó su espada!

-Y sin el permiso del Comandante-Capitán Yamamoto…-Kensei se trono los nudillos.

-Eso está mal, Kurosaki. -Yoruichi emanaba una rara aura.

-Kurosaki Ichigo…-Unohana también emanaba auras, y una era asesina.

-No lo conozco, pero los capitanes del Gotei 13 los considero hermanos…-Rose igual se sumó.

-A mi no me interesa, ¡Pero quiero matar a alguien!-Saco su espada Kenpanchi.

-Ichigo…-Rukia tenía los ojos rojos, ¿Por qué? Quien sabe…

-¡Era mi primer beso!-Exclamo Hitsugaya sacando su bankai.

Y todos empezaron a perseguir a Ichigo.

-¡ERA SOLO UN CUENTOOOOOOOOO!-

-Los niños de hoy tienen mucho entusiasmo…-Río nerviosamente Ukitake tomando té.

-Hmmp.-Tomo más té Byakuya.

-Ehm… Iré a ver si necesita auxilios.-Se fue Hanatarou.

-Deberían tomar más calma.-Murmuro Komamura tomando té.

-Es una agradable mañana.-Hablo Soi Fong con una botella de Sake en la mano.

Los 3 la miraron acusadoramente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran?-

-Es de noche…-

_To be Continued!_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Okey… Dejenme decirles que si a alguien le gusta GrimmIchi, retirese. Se me olvido decirlo. Son cuentos con Bleach, yaoi si es cierto. Pero el GrimmIchi es la cosa que más aborrezco (No te ofendas Grimmjow). Si soporta este tipo de pareja (Como la que puse en el cuento de hoy) entonces quedese a tomar té. (¿?) **

**Roy: Aparecerá Grimmjow. **

**Hiker: Aunque este muerto..**

**Roy: Y Aizen.**

**Hiker: Aunque este encarcelado. XD.**

**Flik-ByeByeeee!**


End file.
